Problem: Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${0.\overline{98} = {?}}$
Explanation: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}100x &= 98.9898...\\ 1x &= 0.9898...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${99x = 98}$ ${x = \dfrac{98}{99}} $